The Dark destroyer Origins
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: its been six months since the Death of Alvin SImon and Dave Eleanor and the tohers havent been the same but Brittany meets a Dectective and becomes a family and he becomes THE DARK DESTROYER story betterh than it sounds R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Its been 6 months

My name is Adam Seville , Adam for short when I heard about what happened to Alvin I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces so I turned to the news wondering who gave that statement sure enough my baby brother Theodore and no one else . " And in other news today world rock stars Alvin and Simon Seville were both pronounced Dead along with there manager and father David Seville there brother Theodore had this to say . " Alvin was my dear brother and so was Simon but to loose both of them is a great lose I grieve for the both of them I just hope that they are in a better place" and what I heard told me something I looked over to Brittany who still cried over Alvin every night and had to think up of something .

It was back on the Bridge where I finally caught up with Theodore he told me everything about how Rupert raped Eleanor and Abused Brittany and little Alvie but in the end it was rupert who was gunned down by his own so called "wife" Rupert did this as a means to an end to get back at Alvin . Me though it was going to send me over the edge till I heard the screams for help coming from the river good thing I built that jet pack to help me save Alvie . I did though and Brittany wrapped her arms around me telling me thank you for saving my son . I told her well someone had to but then it hit me I looked over toward Jeanette who really cared . " Thank you Adam you saved Britt's son" she told me . " Hey I know a guy who can look after you his name is Paul and well he' s one of my brothers I know he's no Simon but I do know for a fact that he can and will raise your son Charles right" I told her . She couldn't be more happy and as for Charles well lets just say he was so happy that he could cry and once

that was done . " Hey Britt now that little Alvie is ya know your son I was thinking that I could help raise your son as if he were my own I know I'm not his Dad but I would like to be" I said . She only nodded her head yes and so I walked up to little Alvie who was still drying off . " Hey son I have some good news I'm going to marry your mother I know its something that your Dad would want and that's what I'm going to do"

I told him Alvie was speechless and for the first time he said " Go ahead" and finally I had to find the right place but we had a funeral for Alvin Simon and Dave . So I walked up to the alter to say at least a few words . " Alvin I know that he was one of the best chipmunks in this place and Simon well he always tried to keep Alvin out of trouble and Dave well at least he loved his boys so much he would give his life for them I know Alvin didn't mean what he said to his dad but as for Rupert well not much to say a guy hell bent on revenge and would hurt anyone to get it but was gunned down by his own wife as Quade would say 'consider that a divorce' I know it ain't much but Alvin and Simon are my long lost brothers and Dave is my Dad I just hope that those three are in a better place I know all of you would agree on that with me thank you and god bless Alvin Simon and David Seville" and then I

walked off knowing I said my piece after the funeral Eleanor came up to me and put a paw on my shoulder. " Adam that was the most beautiful thing that you said" She told me Jeanette came up to me and said the same thing as for Brittany it would take a long before she can move on so the best thing to do was find what was left and move out of California probably the best idea as for little Alvie he never knew his Dad I felt bad for him .

" Hey son don't worry your father is in a better place as is your uncle and grandpa we can visit them anytime you wish" I said to him . Finally Brittany came up to me she looked like she wanted to slap me across the face for not being here to stop Alvin from being reckless can't say I blame her though but she remembered what I said and threw her arms around me again and whispered something into my ear . " What you said was beautiful and I know it came from the heart so I was thinking we could you know move out to the eastern sea board and start a knew life there's nothing left here for us" She whispered . Just then a guy in a black tux came out of the limo talk about a rich guy . He walked up to us and introduced himself . " Hello I'm Bruce Wayne and I heard what happened and i'm sorry about your brothers and father being killed like that" Said Bruce. " Thanks means a lot to me" I said . But I did managed to get a cell phone out of Rupert I scrolled through it and I found a number this guy went by the name of Joker from what I figured out I was right Rupert was Hired to get to me plus get revenge on Alvin my blood boiled over . So me and Britt got into the car and drove off to the old Seville home once we got to the house. Me and Britt went inside while Alvie was staying in the car like I told him to we got into the basement and sure enough there was a DVD recording along with some high tech Armor some gadgets and a letter addressed to the both of us

_Dear Adam and Brittany ,_

_If your both reading this then me Alvin and Dave are dead and the chipmunks are no more ,_

_but on a good note if you ever became a costume super hero I would need to order some high tech gear from a Wayne enterprises its the same with the various car parts not to worry there stored here as well but the good news is now I left you Adam with a parting gift I know you weren't in our lives but I'm glad your going to look after Brittany and her son so thanks and Jeanette I hope she lives a nice peaceful life though . My next gift is for Brittany , Britt I know you and Alvin were best friends and I can understand that much but I left you with this its a song that Alvin covered its one by Green day from the Album American Idiot check it out sometime I also left you some of our Albums as well along with our concert tapings our instruments if you ever want to restart the band or something but anyway onto why I'm writing this letter I'm sure you heard by now that Rupert Moughan is dead thanks to Britt probably but still and my last gift is for none other than Alvie I know he never knew his father in the time he spent with him but the good news is that he will when you both tell him stories of what his father and I were like but maybe just maybe me Alvin and Dave will be looking down on all of you from heaven so good luck oh one other thing Adam look after Brittany I know she's probably in a fragile state and is going to need a lot of help in this so be there for her _

_your long lost younger brother ,_

_Simon_

_P.S. At least Theo's ok and tell him that him and Ellie and there kids can finally live a happy life . _

I looked in the drawer and sure enough there was some armor gadgets/ Utility belt and car parts Theo Ellie and Jeanette helped me and Britt get these parts to the car . And the letter was folded up in a Envelope and sealed away until Alvie was of age it was fair and for the best . " Adam are you sure you don't wanna reconsider" Asked Jeanette . " This is for the best Jean trust me on this" I told her . Trying to convince me would be pointless Ellie and Theo gave me goodbye hugs as me and Britt got into the car and Drove off . Of course Paul Purposed to Jean and they got married Theodore and Eleanor were at there wedding and so Charles was as happy as can be Theodore and Eleanor told there kids of what happened as for Rupert well he can just Burn in hell for all I care . Once we arrived in Gotham we had to find a house that we could live in so we found one it was just a little far but not to far luckily the moving trucks were already there moving Britt's stuff and mine already . " Now I wonder who got the moving trucks" I asked her . " I did" was her only reply we parked the car inside a garage and went to explore the entire house it was two stories and alvie would have his own room for the first time and me and Britt would take the Master bedroom something that she wanted for a long time I started to date Brittany for a while so I took her out to a restaurant so

I had the Diamond ring that I was saving for a long time it was given to me by my foster parents they told me should you marry someone do it with this while we were eating I slipped the ring into her drink and sure enough before she could take a sip she noticed something . I got down on one knee and purposed . " After what you went through you deserve a guy who will treat you right not put there hands on you in a very abusive way Brittany Paige Miller will you marry me?" I asked . At first she was unsure people were saying . " come one girl take a chance this is the right guy for you" others were saying . " If this guy purposed right here than just say yes" . She finally made her decision. " I will marry you" she said and my eyes welled up with tears of joy and kissed her full on the lips and everyone in the restaurant was cheering there heads off as I slipped the ring on her middle finger and we went back to eating what we had . After words we left the restaurant and got in our car and drove for home . Once we got home we told our son that I was marrying her . He was as happy as a kid who saw his Christmas presents on Christmas Day . And so our new lives are going to begin my days as the Dark Destroyer


	2. Chapter 2

The move to Gotham city

_**on the trip to Gotham City **_

As adam and Brittany and her son little Alvie moved to gotham city they picked a house that was in on the edges of the city so by the time that they moved all there stuff in it was the first night and no one was there go greet them . " Well this is what I was looking for and quite was what I was able to afford thanks to you Britt" Said Adam . " Sure thing at least we can start our new lives and try to forget the past" she replied . " Sounds like a plan to me but I was thinking of getting you into therapy don't worry I will do the best I can to help you and your son" said Adam softly . " Thanks though It means a lot to me and my son" she said sincerely . " Sure thing though if you think about it I'm your long lost brother" Said Adam.

A look of shock appeared on her face but also a look of curiosity on her face as well . " Just when did you plan on telling me this" she asked in a calm matter . " After we moved from California but now that's happened guess I had better tell you what I know" Said Adam . " Hey Alvie you might wanna here this its about Adam our brother and uncle" she said . Little Alvie came down the stairs already trying to set up his room . " What is it mom" he asked . " Our dear brother has a story to tell you" she said . So little alvie took a spot in between Adam and brittany .

" Alright this started before the car crash that put Alvin in the hospital . I was just wrapping up the usual case of homicide nothing impressive but when I got a call from someone I didn't know who it was he wanted me to come down to southern Cali and of course he only wanted me so I was on my way out I got into my car drove here as fast as I could wasting no time by the time I got to the crime scene I noticed your mother crying her eyes out over your father anyway though I asked what happened and your mother told me everything but what I didn't know who and why anyone would hurt THE Alvin Seville it wasn't till ten years later that when things started to change so I bought a house to start an investigation and on that night I heard some high pitched screams

I didn't know who but I came to the conclusion that your mother was being beaten as was you what I didn't know that your mother and rupert were getting married but when your mother's wedding day came I caught a glimpse of some one in red someone in purple and someone in green I didn't know so I went about my business so it was after the reception it was on the bridge that I ran into you your mother and an already dead Alvin on the inside my heart shattered into a million pieces I then found out that your uncle simon and your grandpa Dave were also dead as was rupert of course I hardly I remember much but I can tell you this you were young so I doubt you might have saw me at the funeral" Said Adam .

" I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories Britt I'm deeply sorry If you want me to leave then I will go" he added as he got up and left . She stopped him with an arm on his . " Don't your the best thing that happened to me so please don't leave me or my son" she pleaded with tears in her eyes . " Alright I guess I could stay with you guys after all you do need me to raise your son right but I 'll try and be the best father that I can" he said .

As the three settled down and enjoyed life she kept waking up from her nightmares till he finally started to look up some people that can help her with her bad dreams . " Ah here we are a behavioral clinic says here they provide you with therapy and help and offer whatever resources that they can offer so I say that we can sign you up for your first appointment" Said Adam . " Well ok but are you sure that this will help what about my son him too" she asked . " Yea him too and don't worry I will be there right along with the both you" said Adam. On that day she ran to him and hugged him tightly . " Can't breath" he wheezed. She let him go so he could catch some air.

" You don't know how much this means to me and my son thank you but what about his schooling" she asked concerned . " Don't worry I say we home school him after all your so called husband if I could call him that never took the time to sit down with him and got him in school or let alone home-school him which is what I'm considering" Said Adam . " Well home-schooling doesn't sound like a bad idea but we also should consider public schooling should home-schooling fail" she suggested . " Alright sounds like a good idea the moment" said Adam .

" now lets see wonder if there any public schools to look for" he said. " he typed in 'Gotham city public schools' into the Google search engine and a lot of links came up. " Alright we have two choices Gotham city elementary and gotham city middle school" said Adam . Brittany chose Gotham city elementary cause she wanted to start him out easy and not in a school that's far above his level . So the very next day they drove over to the school where they met there teacher . " Why hello you must be Adam and Brittany I'm the one in charge of this school my names Principle strode" she said . " Now the reason why we are here is we wanna enroll our son Alvie in your school" Said Adam. " Alright you made a very good decision and not to worry from what I can tell already you wanna start him off pretty easy" Added Lori . " Uh yea that's right" said Brittany . " Alright we can do that we have fine teachers that can do that after all we teach Math Phonics reading spelling and wordwall words" she said . " Sounds perfect for our son" exclaimed Brittany .

" I agree Mrs. Seville your son is going to love it here trust me and we will crack down on bullies and fights as well bullying is NOT tolerated here and neither is fighting" she said in a stern tone. " I agree on that where I work at the Northern police station we put up with people like that all the time people who are worse and commit crimes" said Adam . " Oh I get it your a police officer" she said . " Actually more like a detective mostly though" he replied . " Well Mr. Seville I can assure you that if there is a fight the two of you will be the first to know now do the two of you have any siblings that I can contact if the two of you aren't available " asked Lori . " Yea we do John Dee rebecca Jeanette Theodore Eleanor Paul Eddie Cindy Katy Jill Sheryl and Charlene" Said Adam . " No problem I can probably get a hold of Jeanette or Eleanor do you know there numbers" Asked Lori . " I don't but Britt here does" said Adam .

So Brittany told Principle Strode there numbers and she wrote them down as did Adam's siblings just to be safe that way should something go wrong weather Alvie is sick or bullied or someone fought him any one of them can be contacted . " Well here's the bus schedule for your son's first day of school here at Gotham City elementary" Said Principle Strode . As she handed Brittany the bus schedule she put it in her purse and the two walked out and out the front doors and headed back to there car and drove home while on the trip back Brittany couldn't feel very happier that day her son was finally getting an education little did her son know that he was going to school in the 1st grade . By the time that they got home she was like a giddy school girl all over again .

" Don't worry I to am happy that Alvie is going to school but now its time to ready ourselves for get revenge for Alvin Simon and Dave something that I vowed to do back in cali" Said Adam. " Right but lets not mention this around our son you know about the getting revenge thing" Said Brittany . Adam looked at her with a look of surprise but he knew she meant business he sighed knowing she was right.

" Alright I will do my best not to mention it" Said Adam .

" Thanks I know Simon would want you to become a superhero but don't worry I will be right along side you lending you a hand while we track down this person who sent rupert after my best friend the same with Dave and Simon" Said Brittany Threateningly . Adam nodded his head in response showing her he understood . They got home and picked there car both got out and headed into the house to give there son the big news . " Hey son I have some news for you why don't you come down for a bit" Said Adam . Alvie flew down the stairs not knowing what news that his soon to be father .

" what is it Dad ?" he asked . " Well we signed you up for school so you might wanna go to bed early tonight the bus comes around 7:00 so be sure to be up at 6:30 alright" said Adam . " WOW THIS IS AWESOME THANKS ADAM MOM THANK YOU BOTH"squealed Alvie. He ran up to Adam and hugged him as did his mother . From that day onward Alvie is going to be getting an education something that should have a long time ago . Adam was soon to be come THE DARK DESTROYER with the help of Brittany Miller .


	3. Chapter 3

The dark destroyer

**That night**

It was on a starry night in Gotham city . Adam was on the porch just starring up at the sky with Alvie asleep not knowing of what was to come next he wondered of what his brothers and sisters . When Brittany saw her fiance just sitting on the porch she decided to join him . " Hey mind if I join you" she asked . " Uh sure" he replied in a low voice . She sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder . " So what's got you a down" she asked.

" Well for one I never knew Alvin Simon or Dave and when I found out that they were killed it tore me up inside knowing that a part of me is gone" he said sadly . She slipped an arm around his shoulder and put a paw on his chin making him look at her in her electric blue eyes. " Look I know that you miss them but you got something more precious me and my son but you should be happy for having me and little Alvie but soon you will have a family of your own to look after" she said .

"I know that much but this is the hardest thing that I ever went through I've seen other families grieve for there losses and it feels like I'm on the receiving end of it all it feels like I'll never know those three I mean you knew Alvin your whole life while I was stuck filing out paper work and doing other stuff while the rest of you were doing tour's and concerts I mean look at me I feel like I'm a mess" said Adam. Upon that moment she leaned in and kissed him when she pulled away he was stunned . He didn't know what just happened the last thing he remembered was talking non stop .

" Look you silly munk I do care about you and more you have been oblivious to it all its time that you just be with me and my son I know its a new thing for you but its time you settle down after all you remind me so much of Alvin so much" said Brittany .

" yea I suppose your right about that I do need to settle down and be with you guys but I was thinking early the next day you and me could upgrade our car into something like the Batmobile as for the costume leave that to me I'll design it" Said Adam . A huge smile crept across her face and her eyes sparkled . " Thank you I'm glad you cared but I can help you with the designing but as for the car I think its time that I help you on that after all it was Alvin that taught me on how to operate a car fix it upgrade it and other stuff" She said proudly . " Alright I'll be sure to ready the tools oh as for paying the bills I got this covered I saved up all the money so I can help you" said Adam . " Wow this is great your going to make a better husband that rupert" she said excitedly. " I'm glad you feel that way lets head back to bed we have a big day ahead of us" he said . And with that they headed back inside and up stairs to there bedroom .

**The next morning**

Once Alvie was off to school that day Adam and Brittany went to work on upgrading the car to Batmobile status first came out the engine and in went the new engine that puts out 18000 horse power and it was a lot faster once the engine was done next came the internal components such as the tracking device internal computer holding devices like the ones for swords and gun after all that was done next came the spray paint Brittany chose black to blend in with the night .

The car was spray painted black all over the front back and sides of the car. It took awhile for the paint to dry soon Adam opened the car door and started to hook up the various components inside the car such as the switch for the armor plating the nano defenses along with the buttons for the grappling hook a button for the missile launchers a button to jam all transmissions and a button for talking to his wife . So in a separate part of the house she built a command center to keep in contact with him when he's out on patrol the command center was mostly run on quad core computers and various other stuff . Once the car was ready to go he forgot to install boosters let alone a hover converter good thing Simon had one already built so Adam installed it into the car along with the rocket boosters facing the forward position . " Alright that should do it after all I did learn how to upgrade cars and such I've seen it done on TV so thought I would try my luck here and wow I'm so good at this" he said to himself . As soon as Alvie got home from school . " So son how was school" asked Adam .

" It was great I got to do an easy test after all I'm quite good at it but there was a bully at school everytime he's always taking lunch money when he went for mine I just socked him in the face and told him to stay away from me" he said . " Uh wow listen I heard from the principle and she told me that you punched the same guy in the face at lunch now your going to do dentition .He slowly nodded and went upstairs meanwhile Adam and Brittany just finished up there stuff for the first patrol . _" I hope that this works"_they both thought at the same time . Meanwhile Brittany designed the costume the costume was all black with no logo on it , it had a mask with only two slots for eyes the pants were also black with fine carbon thread the shoes were also aligned with carbon fiber the sleeves were renforced carbon fiber with steel and other metals the helmet was also black and renforced with carbon fiber with steel and titanium . _"There that should do it"_ she thought meanwhile. At the same time Adam took Britt's truck and went into the city to look for a weapons dealer much to his luck he found one . He went in and decided to walk up the clerk.

" Pardon me sir but I'm looking for two Katana swords and single action army" Said Adam . " Alright I think I have the only two left and a single action Army not a problem hardly no one buys those anymore" said the clerk . " I see" he replied . Soon he returned with the two swords and a single action army revolver . " That will be 300.53" Said the clerk. Adam handed him 500 dollars and picked up the weapons and headed out . " Alright that should do it at least for the moment" he said to himself . He went back to his truck and went to the passenger side and put in the gun and the swords he also picked up a bunch of .45 ammo that way he doesn't run out. . Once the weapons were secured he drove home and parked the truck in the garage while he headed inside to greet his wife and son . " Listen think you can get the two swords and revolver and ammo from your truck to the front of the car I'm going to need it for the first night" he whispered it his wife . " Sure thing" she whispered back. And no sooner than that she transferred the swords gun and ammo into the trunk of the car . " There everything should be ready for tonight" she said to herself .

**Later that night (The Dark destroyers first patrol)**

Night had once again fallen over Gotham city and Adam suited up and the costume fit snugly and was perfect next he headed down to garage to get in his car but not before putting on his swords both on his back while he put his gun in his holster that she also put on . Then he got into his car he then put the gun in its holder for the trip . " Alright Britt do you read me over" he said over the radio . " I read you loud and clear don't worry I made sure to keep this channel encrypted thanks to Jeanette teaching me about how to encrypt a radio channel" she replied .

" Alright I'm heading out" he said . And so he backed out of the drive way with the engine already roaring to life . And drove off into the night he noticed various other things as well such as the radio and everything else . She even put in a utility belt that was also painted black. He smiled . Soon he saw a bust at the Gotham city docks .

He noticed that some one else was already there . " Alright time to see what I can do" he said to himself. " Britt listen there's a crime going on the docks I'm going to take a look" he said . " Copy that lets see what's going on" she replied . Good thing she made the walls soundproof and she made sure that no one could see in . He cloaked the car and headed out to see what was up he saw four people in cahoots with his sworn enemy the Joker .

" Well I'll be the jokers right where I want him" he said . " I copy that listen I can see another signal it appears as unknown what ever it is its moving on your position" she said . " Copy that he's also on my personal scanner" he replied . Little did he know that Batman was right behind him he was about to grab him when he saw a gun pointed at him . " Lower the gun kid you don't know what your doing why don't you just go home and leave the crime fighting to the adults" said Batman . " No way the jokers mine I've got a personal score to settle with him" shot back Adam .

"Alright fine just what is it that you have to settle with the joker" Asked the bat. Adam told the story of what happened to his family how rupert killed Simon Dave and finally Alvin he traced the call back to the Joker . Batman was shocked at what he just told him but he also understood his pain . So the both of them watched the crime in progress just waiting for some one to slip up and soon enough they did so the both sprung into action Adam made sure that his gun was with him after he cloaked his car and before he got out . Adam started to fire his .45 gun while Batman through his Batarang . Meanwhile Adam took out the four men but the last one was knocked out cold .

" Well well batsy I see you have another side kick with you oh what joy" laughed the joker . " Wrong Joker I work alone after all your the one that sent rupert to kill my brothers and Dave so its time I kill you" sneered Adam.

" Oh really I only sent rupert after you and you alone I didn't know that this would happen …... SORRY but to bad I think that its time I …... SPLIT oh Harley" called joker. Soon Harley jumped into action with her hammer and started to swing it . " Leave MR.J alone or else" she shouted . " Or else what? You know what kid just put down the hammer and walk away" said Dark destroyer . " not a chance you moron" she screamed. She came charging at both Batman and the Dark destroyer. Both Dark destroyer and Batman dodged the attack till Adam shot her in the arm and then in the ankle to disable her once Joker saw what was going on he got angry and got out his own gun and aimed it at the Dark destroyer . " How dare hurt my Harley your going to pay for that" he shouted " Well then bring it on I'm looking for a challenge but also the end of your life you monster" shot the Dark destroyer . SO adam put away his gun and took out one of his swords and charged at the joker he started to fire but to no luck the bullets just bounced off as he kept coming he then held the sword at his throat .

" You took my father and two brothers I think its time that I kill you right now" threatened Dark destroyer . " Oh please you don't have the guts to do it" taunted the joker . " wanna bet" challenged Dark destroyer . He cut off his hand and stabbed him in both legs. " OW you son of a bitch not even batman had the guts to do it but you your nuts" shouted the joker in pain . Dark Destroyer heard sirens took off into the night took off as well hoping that they can team up some other time .That commissioner Gordon was going to make sure the joker was arrested . Adam was the only one that took off . Batman was long gone . " Alright arrest the joker hang on get a medic we need to tend to him" he shouted. Two medics went to treat the joker . And noticed that his entire hand was cut off clean . " Uh sir you should check this out" said one of the medics . " What is it" he asked .

" we noticed that his hand was cut off clean but we don't know what weapon could do something like that" said another medic . " I see well who ever this person we need to keep an eye out for him" Said Gordon . Meanwhile back with Adam . " Britt I think I might have a chopper following me but from what I can tell I think I can loose them but I'm not sure though" Said Adam.

" Copy that just try and loose them" replied Brittany . And much to his dismay cops were following him . " Alright lets see if this thing can fly . He flipped a switch and sure enough the wheels started to fold outward bringing the internal rockets online allowing the car to fly . " Uh chopper one to Commissioner Gordon we have car we can't seem to identify it" Said Chopper one . " WHAT how is that even possible identify that car" he shouted .

" Yes sir" replied Chopper one . " Alright suckers lets see what you got" said Adam . He turned the steering wheels and fired the rocket boosters to get away as fast as he could the chopper was in hot pursuit Adam did his best to loose them but to no luck . " Alright lets try this . He pushed a button and fired two rockets taking out the chopper now he had to deal with those cop cars he had one idea he pushed his car down low enough to the ground to deploy a spike strip .

" That should take them out" he said to himself . And he was right every single cop car had there tires popped and weren't following him anymore . He flipped the switch again and was back on all four wheels . Driving home " Uh sir this is unit 4442 we lost the target and our tires are popped" he said . " Ugh copy that this guys pretty resourceful no matter are there any other units following him" he asked .

" Only a few sir but the rest of us are out for the count" he replied . " I see alright 10 4" he replied. Only a few cop cars were out on patrol for the night allowing him to hide the car in an alleyway to make sure no one noticed lucky for him the cops were stupid to just pass on bye once the cops headed back he drove on home parking his car in the garage . He got out of the car leaving his weapons in the trunk along with his costume . He then went inside and noticed that nothing was disturbed . _" sooner or later I need to learn some marshal arts just in case something happens" _he thought to himself .


	4. Chapter 4

Little Alvie grows up

**12 years later **

Its been 12 years since the death's of Alvin Simon and Dave Seville not much has changed though Little Alvie as grown up a lot since the move to Gotham city and since then he went through elementary school through middle school and he managed to get on Facebook with his own computer that he bought himself in that time he got himself a good paying job and was able to earn enough money to buy his own Sony VAIO laptop but with his dad's help he got it set up also in that time he even bought his own MP3 player and cellphone .

Which he still pays for by the way . Since Adam and Brittany got married they only had one child and named it after Adam Brother and Brittany's best Friend Alvin .

And of course Alvin takes after both Adam and Brittany since there wedding both Jeanette Paul Theodore Eleanor and the others told that Brittany made the right choice in choosing Adam of course Theodore Paul Eddie Joe Joel and Charlie told Adam that he made the right choice in being with Brittany and her son soon there children were attending Gotham city Elementary school and soon there children were growing up and with in that time they learned the truth of what happened to there parents how Eleanor got raped by Rupert and how Uncle Alvin got hit by his drunken dad and wound up in a coma for 10 years also as how Uncle Simon fell into Crime and other stuff and Grandpa Dave was killed by rupert making it look like it was a suicide but of course in the end Simon was killed at the reception while Alvin was killed at the bridge and poor Alvie was tossed over the bridge thinking that he would die but thanks to Adam he was rescued . " And the rest you know" said Eleanor .

" Wow Rupert was nothing more than a monster" said Adam . " I'm deeply sorry I wasn't there to stop all this mess I should have been though" he added. " Even though that was on you ,You rescued Britt's son and that's ok in my book after all he should have gotten an education in the first place something that rupert should have done but you you make a great father than rupert ever did so thank you" said Jeanette .

" Hey I knew what I had to do I wasn't going to let Alvie die after all he's a spitting image of Alvin and I would lay my life in order to keep him Brittany and Alvin alive" said Adam. " Alvin?" asked Jeanette stunned . " Uh yea that's what Britt wanted to name him and I was thinking of having a daughter" replied Adam.

" Woa easy there tiger I know you want a lot of children but yeesh your just as horny as Alvin once was" Joked Jeanette . " Oh ha ha ha ha Jean very funny I maybe like Alvin sex wise but at least I have learned to not cheat on her sure there are women out there that are beautiful but she's drop dead gorgeous" Joked Adam . Brittany only gave him a glare but quickly realized that he was right she is beautiful and no other woman can compare to her she then looked toward Paul and thought about when her Simon were together then looked back at Adam and saw some of Alvin in him . " So I heard that the Dark destroyer did some damage to the joker"Said Theodore changing the subject .

" Yea me to they said it was a clean cut with some sort of sword and the other men were shot in the chest with a .45 round from a single action army they don't know who it is but they did talk to the Batman and he said he was there only for the Joker and no one else" added Jeanette . " Yea me and my Teddy were watching the news" quickly added Eleanor . " Yea we made sure that the kids were in bed before turning on the TV to watch the news" Said Theodore .

" I see things don't change at all" Said Paul . " Yea I know what you mean and oh boy douse alvie love me for what I am sometimes I will discipline him but never NEVER abuse him there's a fine line between abuse and discipline trust me on that" Said Adam. Brittany only nodded in agreement. " Well at least you guys know what your talking about and raising your son the right way" Said Charlene . " I didn't know you guys were here" said Adam . " Hello we've been here for the last 20 minutes or have you forgotten" teased Charlene .

" Oh what is this pick on Adam day" joked Adam. " Yea pretty much" said Katy halfheartedly . " Oh great I'm never going to hear the end of this" said Adam . " Oh its not that bad" assured Theodore . " Thanks Theo at least you got my back" said Adam. Theodore only gave him a smile of reassurance. " Well then as soon as Alvie gets home we are going to have a talk about his grades they seem to be slipping a bit though" said Adam. " Yea your not the only one that has been keeping tabs on your children so have we and we noticed the same thing though" said Eleanor .

" I agree with you on that listen though what ever is affecting them they can tell us after all we are all family" Said Jeanette shyly . " Right" assured Adam . And so the rest of the day went by smoothly . By the time alvie walked through the door and noticed his parents all looking at him with cold stares. " Uh what's going on here" asked Alvie . " we took a look at your grades they seem to be slipping a bit care to enlighten us on that" Asked Adam .

" Uh there's a funny story on that" laughed Alvie nervously . " Oh do enlighten us" mocked Brittany . " Well there's this group of kids and they have been goating me and my friends to hang out with them and by hang out I mean go smoke drink and go to strip clubs" he said . Everyone in the room was shocked until Adam and Brittany finally broke the silence . " Son how come you didn't tell us" asked Brittany .

" They said it was suppose to be a secret but I guess the cats out of the bag" he said sadly . " Ok who ever this group is we are going to have a talk with the princple of this school" said Adam . Over the years alvie passed Elementary and middle school and now he's in Highschool mostly his Junior year. " Don't worry son we will get this sorted out once and for all" Said Adam. " Yea don't worry Alvie you got family to back you up on this" assured Jeanette . And with that the entire family all sat around talking about what ever came to there .

**The next morning**

**Gotham high school **

The very next morning after Alvie went to school for his first period class both Adam and Brittany got up and dressed and headed out to her car where they both went to Gotham High school . Soon they found a parking place and headed inside . Adam admired most of the trophies and pictures that were in a glass case or hung on the wall. Soon the made there way to the principal's office . " Principal Randall will see you now" said the Secretary .

" Thanks" replied Brittany . They headed through a hallway where they noticed that she was chewing out another student for something that didn't even interest the pair of them .Soon they both entered the office of principal Randall. " Please take a seat both of you I have some things to discuss with you both" she said . Both Adam and Brittany took there seats as they were handed coffee . " Thanks something to wake us up in the morning" said Brittany .

" Now then I'm sure you noticed that your sons grades have been slipping care to tell me why" she asked polity. " Well he told that a group of students here were smoking drinking and having sex and that's mostly that's all he told us" said Brittany . " I see well those 'students' are skipping school now I think you might wanna see there names" said Randall . " Alright" said Adam .

" Ryan Xander and Jeremey I thought so" muttered Brittany . " You know them" she asked . " No not personally but some how those names tend to ring a bell" added Brittany . " well these students have been skipping school a lot lately I've made calls to there parents and not even they know but from what told me is that there kids have been coming home drunk and high" she said . " I see well if I see them I will have a personal talk with there parents and see what information comes up" said Adam . " Thank you I know you will get right on it" she said happily .

" Oh and one other thing if they think of taking our son to have sex first off he's way to young to be experiencing it first hand second he doesn't even know about drugs or drinking he does take health classes does he?" asked Adam. "Yes he does health is a required course to take however it can be replaced with another class such as PE" she said . "Alright listen if anything comes up at all let us know here's our number" said Brittany. " Sure if anything comes up you guys are the first to be alerted " said Randall . " Thanks" replied Adam .

Soon both of them walked out of the office of Principal Randall and out of the High school office and straight to the parking space where she parked her car . " Somethings up I can feel it in my bones what ever those three are up to I will bust them" Said Adam . " I know this was something that even I didn't know about till today though if you think about it why would our son start to skip school all of a sudden just doesn't add up" she said .

" Yea same here there's a pattern here I just have to figure out what" muttered Adam . They both drove home both in deep thought as to why there son was skipping school all of a sudden first off it wasn't like him to skip . Second he loved school so why would those three want him to skip unless he's being goated into it that unless he has a girlfriend.

Soon they both arrived back home where they both relaxed until night came . Where he headed out to see if he could find the joker again if he did he would kill him for sure . Simple right? Wrong it ain't that simple the joker can out think the Bat could he out think the Dark destroyer? Doubt that .While out on tonight's patrol he wasn't there however something did catch his eye and sure enough it was a mention of Harley something about her being pregnant. Pregnant ?

How is that even possible could she be carrying jokers child and when she gives birth will joker be reborn? Oh great joker reborn that's going to be fun for everyone but this was somewhere clear over in Gotham city . And it could be a rumor spread by some people that was thinking she was pregnant. By the time he got back she was once again sleeping and it would be only a matter of time before the joker slips up and either is killed by the Dark destoryer or worse gets locked up in Arkham Asyulm or in Arkham city . Either one sounds just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

The reunion of the chipmunks and chipettes

Its been a year since Adam Brittany and alvie left the west coast behind . Meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor got the old Miller household fixed up and so they got out of that filthy place they call an apartment and there kids couldn't agree more during that time Ellie stopped selling her body for services and Theodore actually got a job as a cook an she couldn't be more happier she was a stay at home mom full time taking care of the kids . Jeanette and Paul also fixed up the old Seville place the whole house got a complete repair and makeover but they still kept it the same as they remembered it .

" You know Jean I don't even think I stepped inside this house but from what Simon told me when he was alive he said that this house was full of memories I wonder what happened while myself and the others were working" said Paul . " Oh a lot has changed but Simon would be greatfull to see you here in this house and married to me" replied Jeanette .

" Yea I know but I got good news West Eastman High school is reopening with all new teachers and faculty and a new principle" added Paul . When he said those words her eyes lit up like Christmas lights . " That's great how long would it take for them to clean up that school first chance we get are sending our son Charles to our old school" she said happily . " They didn't say but they need to get the bus routes set and ready and more families are moving in and buying houses so we don't know how long" said Paul .

" Oh this is the happiest day of my life" she sang . " I couldn't agree more" beamed paul . He thought back to the day that himself Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy Joe Joel Megan and Charlie and Adam all left that day they would start there lives out in Northern California. And since they day all of them had jobs only Adam kept in contact with his sisters and brothers mostly the girls and the guys on weekends . Meanwhile Theodore told her the exact same thing that Paul told Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't be more happier but they had to tell Adam and Brittany of course everyone told Jill Sheryl Charlene Charlie Eddie Joel Joe Megan and Katy . Jill and sisters along with Eddie and his brothers are now 24 and 23 and they had kids of there own . Meanwhile with Adam and Brittany the phone rang and Brittany answered it . " Hello" she said . " Is this Brittany Seville" Asked Paul .

" Yes and who might this be" she asked . " Its Paul Adam's Brother I was calling to tell you that your old school is reopening and maybe sometime we might come over to maybe tell you more of what's going on" said Paul into the phone in the Kitchen Jeanette heard everything . When she heard that a smile spread across her face of course it was on a Saturday . " That's great when can I expect you guys to come over" she asked again . " I'd say some where between monday and friday" replied Paul . " That's great I'll tell my husband" she said . " alright but one other thing,we are bringing our kids over I hope Alvie is still around" said Paul .

" Oh he is thanks to Adam he was the one that saved my son and I owe him for it" said Brittany . At this very moment she felt the her stomach kick . " And I got something to tell all of you this reunion will be great I can't wait" she said happily . And with that both hung up .

A few years ago Brittany told her husband that she was pregnant with there daughter Beatrice now she's pregnant with there son David . Both were named after there parents David Seville and Beatrice Miller Alvie now had a brother and sister to call his own . Brittany's now 2 months pregnant and so far everything is going great for her she's got a husband that loves her for her and doesn't abuse her or her kids it was something that she dreamed of even when she was with rupert though a part of her does miss alvin and always will but in her mind she wasn't betraying his memory .

**Thursday September 8th,2011**

Soon Paul and the others arrived at the House of Adam and Brittany and there kids . She saw Eleanor Jeanette Theodore Paul Charlene Eddie Jill Joe Joel Megan Sheryl Charlie and Katy all get out of there cars and walked up the driveway and straight to the front door . Brittany was already dressed and waiting to greet them . By the time they got there Eleanor rung the door bell and waited patiently for her older sister to open the door to let them in. And no sooner than that she did . " Its great to see you guys I missed you so much" she said greeting her sisters and best friend Theodore .

" Its great to see you to Britt I see that you finally got the right guy that's treating you right unlike Rupert what an asshole" said Eleanor that memory was like a bad taste her mouth . " Lets forget about him he's nothing now" said Brittany . It wasn't long ago that she was the one who shot her ex husband on the bridge that day something that she would rather forget . " Right sorry Britt can we meet your new husband" Asked Theo. " Sure he's in the garage working on some sort of new computer or so was I was told soon he came out of the garage wearing a black t shirt black jeans and a black hat .

" Uh hey guys I must look like a mess let me change" Said Adam . And with that he dashed up the stairs as fast as his furry legs can carry him and in no time at all he came down wearing a different black t shirt with the logo of the chipmunks and chipettes but still kept the same hat . " Sorry I was working on a computer for our son I swear I must be over spoiling him" said Adam . Jeanette was the first one to walk up to him . " You make a great husband to our sister and her son I know you won't abuse them after all its great to see you" Said Jeanette .

Next Eleanor walked up to him and said something less of a threat and more of a promise. " If you EVER hurt Brittany we will personally hurt you more than her ex husband ever did you understand me this is NO threat its a promise" said Eleanor . " Of course I do I'm not like her ex trust me on that" said Adam. He looked into her eyes to know she meant business . " Good just making sure that's all cause we don't wanna go through that again" added Eleanor . She was right though what they went through its something that they don't wanna experience again. So please take a seat what can I get you all coffee perhaps a soda or maybe a water" offered Adam . " I'll take a soda" said Jeanette . " Yea same here" added Eleanor . " I'll have a coffee" said Paul . " I'll take a water anyday" said Jill. " yea i'll have a coffee" said Charlene .

Soon the others said Coffee Soda and water and Adam rushed off to the kitchen to get the drinks he looked through the cupboards to get the soda's and the fridge to get the water's while his wife started the coffee . And right after that she took a seat on the sofa next to her husband and of course Adam made sure to get the door closed it locked it cause sometimes Brittany at times AT times would be forgetful . But its times like these that he has to step up to be THE Man or so they say. So he got back to the chair and sat next to his wife . So they caught up on old times and what was going on currently . " That's great at last the old school is-will be back in business soon I can't wait to check it out sometime" said Adam . Everyone noticed that Adam's hair has grown a lot it was up in a ponytail well mostly a side ponytail the girls just snickered while the guys broke into fits of laughter . " Uh what's so funny" he asked . Even his own wife his OWN wife letting out a few giggles . " Oh what is this pick on Adam day" he said . His wife finally stopped giggling . " Well yea kinda but still your ponytail could use some adjusting" said Brittany . And with that he turned around to she could adjust it so It came down his furry back . " Much better" she said . " I hope that it meets your approval" said Adma with a smile on his face. She thought about it for a bit before answering . " Yea it does" she said . Eleanor noticed the biggest goofy grin on Adam's face that she always saw on Alvin . " That grin reminds me of someone" said Eleanor . " huh?" said Adam . He turned his head in her direction . " Honestly I don't know what your talking about" Adam Lied .

" I saw that grin on your face don't pretend that I didn't" said Eleanor . She knew she was onto him . " Oh alright fine yea that grin reminds you of Alvin doesn't it" he said . That didn't catch her off guard but she knew what he was talking about . So as the day went on soon it was time to say goodbye and with that everyone left Jeanette and eleanor both gave Britt's husband a hug . " Remember what I said" teased Eleanor . " Oh I know I will" said Adam . And with that all of them left to get into there cars and trucks and all drove off to head back to the west coast . Soon night fell and that was time for the Dark Destroyer and his wife to searching for the Joker the very man who sent rupert after the sevilles and miller families Adam was driving in his supped up Delorean but no luck till he got a lead on the joker it seemed there was a massive breakout from Arkham Assylum .

"_that's odd well lets see what I can find about that"_Thought Adam as he stepped on the gas and headed in the direction there he spotted the joker in downtown gothem. " Well well Joker we meet again and I pray its for the last time" Sneered the dark destroyer . Soon the Joker turned his head and saw the Dark Destroyer . " Well well well I was hoping Batsy was coming but I suppose your going to do ….. now" said Joker . He pulled out a long gun and started to fire . Dark destroyer dodged every bullet and thankfully he pulled out his single action armies and opened fire shooting the joker at his gun thus knocking it out of his hand .

Then he charged at the joker with his Katanna the joker was somehow able to dodge every near death slash he made at him that gave joker enough time to draw his own sword in order to counter act the Dark destroyers attacks . Soon Batman got there he tried to help out but was beaten aside by the joker . " Time to end this!"Yelled Adam. He charged at the joker but at the last minute he pulled low round house kick on the dark destroyer sending him to the ground . He had enough time to grab one of his guns and shoot the joker in the chest . The joker went crashing down to the ground laying in a pool of his blood . Adam thought that the joker was dead but the police were coming he had enough time to get to his car and drive off in a hurry .

" Good thing I managed to put my sword away and get to my car lucky me" muttered Adam . " Computer patch me to my wife" said Adam . And in an instant he was connected . " Brittany its the Dark destroyer I'm heading home when I shot the joker I thought I got him in the center of the chest but I missed and got him near his lung that should put him in the hospital for now but I will kill him" said Adam. " I know just get home and hurry" pleaded Brittany . " On my way" replied Adam . And with that he stepped on the gas and activated his rocket booster to get home faster . Soon he arrived home the rocket booster switched its self off and he parked the car in the garage he took off his costume and headed into the house . " Another day another way to kill the joker" muttered Adam. He made sure to leave his weapons in the car . And so Brittany lead him upstairs and into there bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow readers i'm so sorry about not updating sooner but I had to move from the Midwest all the way to the west coast all the way to Salinas California but none the less I made in one piece but other than that on with the story . **

_**Six months later **_

Its been six months since the incident at downtown gotham I've searched every part of gotham asked every crime lord even they don't know the whereabouts of the joker or Harley but when I find the joker he's a dead clown. Finally I got a lead from a person known as . " The joker can be found at the Gotham docks peier 23 I swear that's all know" pleaded .

" Alright I do believe you in any case I best be off now" I said and with that I took off in my Delorean and heading toward the docks peir 23. " Brittany I finally got a lead Joker's at the Gotham Docks pier 23 I think that harley might be there as well" I said . " I'm already on it sooner or later our son is going to find out and we might have to tell him everything" replied Brittany . " Don't worry I can do it after all he does trust me I was the one that saved him" I said . " True but how will he take it" she asked . " Don't worry he will take it pretty hard but not to worry" I said . Finally I made it to the docks and found pier 23 and sure enough freeze's info was right after all .I stopped the car and grabbed my six shooters and Katanna . "_That clown is going to die today as for Harley I couldn't kill her if I tried"_ I thought as I strapped my six shooters along with my Katana to my back and my guns to my sides . I walked inside and sure enough there he was with Harley . " Well well I didn't know you had it in you to come and find me" laughed Joker . " I'm here for your head Joker as for Harley she ain't worth it" I said as I was shifting my head toward her . " In other words Harley you might wanna get out of the way I might accidentally kill you" I said .

" Well alright" she replied . And with that she got out of the way just enough for me to ready my six shooters I took careful aim at the joker . I fired a few shots but I don't know how but they missed . I put my guns back and drew my sword and charged at the joker with fire and hatred in my eyes the joker knew he was going to die but he had one trick up his sleeve use Harley as a human shield and with that he did I managed to get over her and go right for the jokers head and with that his body fell limp to the ground with Harley falling as well . I managed to catch her in the nick of time . " Hey I have something to tell you" she said . " Oh what is that" I asked . " I'm pregnant" she said with tears of joy in her eyes .

" That's great why don't you come with me to help raise your kid" I said . And with that I helped her get into the car while I put my sword away and whipped the blood off the blade and put it away while I walked back to the car I thought about how and why the joker gave me a six month chase but I managed to get back to the house with Brittany standing there waiting for me but soon harley got out and sure enough she was starting to show .

" Uh Adam may I ask what she's doing here" asked Brittany . " She told me she was pregnant so I took her here thinking that you me and our son could help her raise her kid cause NO one would help her" I replied hoping she would buy it . " Well come on in i'll help you up the steps" Said Brittany . And with that Harley wobbled over toward Brittany and with that both of them were gone up the steps which left me to change . And so I did so I to armed the car alarm and found my way up the stairs and toward the living room where finally I collapsed on the couch for the night but with the last bit of strength I woke up long enough to get myself to bed with my lovely wife . The very next morning both me Brittany Alvie and Harley all woke up to get a shower in and get ready for the day . With Alvie off to school it was only me Brittany and Harley . She told her story of how she met the joker and how she started her life of crime and misery until she met the Dark destroyer and how she wanted to change her life her life of being a mother to a child one of her own one she could love where he or she won't turn to crime like she did so long ago .

_**1 year later**_

Its been a year since the triple death of Alvin Simon and Dave . Adam Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Theodore Paul Eddie Charlie Katy Charlene Joe Joel Megan Cindy Rebecca John and Dee all headed over to the local commentary where they waited for Adam Brittany Alvie Harley and now here one month old daughter Alyssa . " Hey guys" said Adam . " Hey its been a while" said Jeanette . When Jeanette and the others saw Harley and her daughter they were amazed at how much she changed from the crime assistant that she was even all of gotham were amazed as well .

" Hey guys this is Alyssa Quin my daughter this is your new family" she said . Alyssa only gurgled and cooed and looked at her family and back at her . Of course Harley couldn't understand let alone talk baby . " It would make it easier if I could understand what you want" sighed Harley .

" Uh hey Dave Alvin Simon its good to see all three of you hope your doing well oh Alvin I've been taking care of Brittany for you just as you always wanted and your son he looks just like you" I said . " hey Simon Paul has been looking after me after all he is kinda like you but we all miss you and we even have a new edition to the family Harley the new reformed Criminal assistant that helped the joker in so many heists but now she's changed and is a mother of one" said Jeanette .

" Hey Dave we all miss you hope your doing well up there things have been fine but hard and without you we all had to find our own way's in life but at least we all love you no matter what" said Theodore . " Uh Hey dave we should have met before but i'm Harley ,Harley Quin and what your sons and daughters said about me is quite true but from here on out I plan to be a mother to my own daughter" said Harley . " hey Dad I wish you were here right now with us we all miss you and I do to but my new Dad Adam has been taking care of me like you would if only things were different but apparently they are but you three are my life but at least I have a family to look after me and care for me I managed to graduated from Gotham Highschool at the top of my class and now I'm college soon to graduate there as well hoping I can settle down and start my own family one day . Uncle Simon you would be so proud of your own son Charles he's amazing and he to takes after you I mean look at what he accomplished already just wish you could see it right now" said Alvie . And with that they all hung around and with that they all left to head out to the park with Harley and her daugther in close tow with the others .

_**That night**_

_**DREAM STATE**_

**Alvie's POV**

_I soon found myself in a house that looked familier to the one I saw in so many picutres that I saw with my two uncles and grandfather . Soon my real Dad Alvin turned to me and waved his paw . " hey son you looked so grown up I wish I was there to see it but I am and my brother is doing a great job looking after Brittany and you" said Alvin . " I agree and Paul is looking after Jeanette and even my son Charles oh how I wish I couldn't have fallen into crime and misery though I do regret my decision but maybe one day I can visit them one day and see how there doing" said Simon . " Dad my father Adam took down the joker the very person that sent rupert after you uncle Simon and Grandpa Dave" I said . " Well he did a good job maybe now we can rest in peace" Said Dave . _And with that they vanished and I woke up back in my bed back in Gotham .

_**With the joker gone all of gotham can rest easy and the dark destoryer was No more but Adam had a few more things to do on the west coast and with that Alvin Simon and Dave can now rest in peace but there is one thing that Officer Adam Seville must do him self .**_

Soon he arrived in California and there he found Robert mughan along with his new wife and son Mathew and his wife Taylor . " Oh hello officer what can I do you for" asked a sober robert . " well I just wanted to see how things were going for you" I said . " Oh what you did was more than enough thanks for changing my life that gave me the chance to get sober and start a new family but I only drink Root bear not that Bear YUCK" said Robert . " Yea I know what you mean by that well just wanted to check in it seems the west coast has changed a lot since I was here" I said. " Oh a lot has changed but I really am sorry about your brothers and dad dieing like that both your brothers had there entire lives ahead of them and so did your dad may they rest in peace god bless there souls" Prayed Robert. " Thanks well I had better be on my way" I said .

And with that I exited there lovely home and went back to my own car to get a good look at how much California has changed. Finally with the joker dead both my brothers and Dave can rest in peace at least they would be proud for how I have handled my family but then again who knows . By the time I was done checking out all of Cali I headed straight back to the east coast back to gotham where I truly belong back to my family and back to the city that I care about and I didn't tell you all I got a job at the gotham city police department I did that right after I killed the joker and hung up the costume there's only room for one and that's Batman the dark knight

_**THE END **_

**Well what do you think its been a while but I finally got it done anyway leave a review **

**chipmunkfanatic OUT**


End file.
